Bouquet
by darkestbeforedawn
Summary: A flower for every occasion, a flower for every couple. Hatori x Ayame, Shigure x Akito, Kyo x Yuki, Hana x Tohru, Haru x Yuki x Kyo, Momiji & Tohru, Kyo & Yuki & Tohru, Kisa x Hiro x Megumi, Ritsu x Shigure x Akito, Kagura x Kyo VITAL NOTE! PLEASE READ!
1. Burgundy Rose, Hatori x Ayame

Bouquet   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?   
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.   
-----------------------------   
Flower - Meaning - Pairing   
-----------------------------   
Burgundy Rose - Unconscious beauty - Hatori x Ayame 

-- 

A soft sigh elicted from the slumbering, not to mention, _warm_, body made him smile. He couldn't help the fingers that brushed the bangs away from those closed golden-eyes, the skin which he dared touch were soft and delicate. _He didn't act delicate a moment ago,_ mused the dark-haired man. Feeling slim arms encircle his neck, he knew that his lover wanted attention and he wanted it _now_. "Possesive, are't we?" drawled the doctor, kissing the white knuckles of the awake, and very pale man who had managed to slide on top of him, a mischevious grin on his face. 

"I just want to show you my affections, Ha-chan." replied the man coyly, the long white hair slipping down his shoulders and spilling across his back. A very pretty sight, if I do say so myself. The one called Hatori would agree. 

"Draping yourself all over me would be your definition of affection then, Aya?" inquired the dark-haired man, sitting up and wrapping strong arms around the said person, who sighed and relaxed. He could feel his heartbeat. 

"No, that would what we were doing a few minutes ago, or would you rather I remind you with a demonstration...?" murmured Ayame sleepily, turning himself around to stare into dark green eyes, one that was close to being blind. He leaned forward, pressing butterfly kisses around the doctor's mouth, without touching his lips. He loved teasing his composed lover. 

The teasing must have worked, because a second later, Ayame's mouth was being invaded by a very familiar tongue, and a soft moan elicted again from his lips. 

The two fell backwards, the snake jyuunishi on top of the dragon jyuunishi, the latter now straddling the one on top of him. "Yes... a demonstration would be nice. Though, I may not understand completely... so I hope you have back-up, Aya." 

But he wasn't disappointed, and the dragon didn't say _anything_ for a while. 

But the maids and Momiji made it a note never to visit Hatori when he had Ayame over for a visit. And all was quiet... 

.. well, not really. 

----- 

i love Hatori x Ayame stories. and i've been a fluffy, happy mood, so i decided to write one. this will be a chaptered story, and each chapter will be 'themed' after a flower. most of these will be one-shots, and be _very_ short. the next chapter will feature: 

Shigure x Akito 

i will start taking requests after that, so be patient! R & R, onegai (please)?   



	2. Yellow Accacia, Shigure x Akito

Bouquet   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?   
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.   
-----------------------------   
Flower - Meaning - Pairing -   
-----------------------------   
Yellow Acacia - Secret love - Shigure x Akito 

-- 

Akito was grinding his teeth together, loud enough for the occupants down the hall to hear. And he eyed the package that laid on the ground next to him like it contained his death. 

Nothing was particularly special about the said package-- rather plain, really. Flat, brown in color, and about the size of an average doormat. One would wonder why such a simple thing could get the head of the Soumas looking like Tohru had just walked in, declaring her undying love for Yuki. But that was a story for another day. 

But oh, it wasn't the _package_ that had riled Akito so. It was the person, man, more accurately, Souma Shigure, the one cursed with the dog spirit, that did it. Usually, Akito was fond of talking with the dark-haired novelist. But lately, something about him got on his nerves. Enough for him to make a check list. And he found that pretty sad. 

Was it his ever-visible smile? The one that screamed, _'I know something you don't_? Or was it his infauturation with the assets of woman? When he would start a ditty about high-school girls? Was it his charm, the clever remarks that managed to worm it's way through the ever-present darkness of the young Akito's soul? 

The pale man didn't want to continue that line of thought. 

The package chuckled heartily, teasingly whispering naughty words into the Souma Head's ear, and sounding strangely like a certain someone. Had Hatori ever say his illness would make him delusional? 

Akito lifted a lithe arm outside of the window, the one in which he leaned on, and smiled ever so slightly when a small, white bird perched on one of his slender fingers. Shigure had always teased him about his particular habit, and the thought brought an awkward chuckle from his throat. 

He got lost in his thoughts alot like that, whether he desired it or not. Especially when it came to the dog jyuunishi. Alot of times, Akito would get lost enough to not notice a pair of kimono-clad arms wrap around his petite form, and bring him onto his lap. Sometimes, he would even let a few innocent kisses placed on his graceful neck to slide. If he was in a good mood, cuddling and nuzzling was allowed, to a certain degree. 

The small white bird had already flown back into the sky again Akito turned to look back at the package, waiting ever-so-patiently on the floor. He let his hand slide across it's rough surface, feeling a few bumps while doing so. Picking it up, he tore off the brown paper, feeling a sense of relief when he saw it wasn't anything indecent. 

But when the last piece of brown was ripped off, the pale man could only stare at it, blinking. _W-What is the meaning of this..?!_

A large, white canvas was revealed to him, blank, plain, and ready for a master's touch to make it into a masterpiece. But Akito couldn't help but curse. 

"Dammnit, Shigure.. if you think this is a joke... I'll--" 

The door to his room slid open, revealing a tall, teal kimono-clad man with soft grey eyes. A small, amused smile was on his face, and he walked closer to the boy who was sprawled on the floor, canvas in hand. 

"So, Akito-san, will you let me have the honor of painting you?" inquired the novelist, his tone sounding sincere. There was a look in his eyes that made the Souma Head shiver, and not exaclty in the bad way. 

So he stared at him, hands clutching tightly at the edge of the canvas, mouth slightly opened. And managed to say, 

"Would that be with or without clothes, Shigure?" 

---- 

;; i couldn't help it! shigure x akito is my fav. fruits basket pairing, and they scream for sexual innuendoand i'll start taking some suggestions for pairings now, if anyone would like to request a certain couple although, R & R, onegai (please)? 


	3. Hyacinth, Kyo x Yuki

Bouquet   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?   
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.   
-----------------------------   
Flower - Meaning - Pairing -   
-----------------------------   
Hyacinth - Sport/Game - Kyo x Yuki   
-- 

Yuki would never admit to himself that this was a _game_. He refused to believe it, and the harder he resisted, the bigger the temptation to claim his prize was. And the prize itself was, and he admit it, incredibley tempting... 

The said prize was currently in the backyard, thrusting fists out into the open air, small beads of sweat rolling down his temple and sliding off his chin. That mop of orange hair that he could almost _feel_ beneath his fingers was matted to his skin, a few strands rebelling and instead, blew into the wind. He was in his usual attire composing of a maroon jacket and dark jeans, barefoot, and looking tasty. 

Very tasty. 

Now, he had already established that his prize was very enticing, and if he desired, would throw himself off the balcony of his room and smother those pink lips with his own, and make sure that no insult or any type of word would be spoken from his prize. He could. But he denied himself the right, and simply thought that the longer he waited, the better tasting the victory would be. 

And he always won. But it was amusing to see how vexed the boy was when he grasped triumph in his hands, and gave him the carefully crafted look of boredom. His prize would always mope around for a few days, and the look of defeat and flame sent pleasing goose-bumps all over his body. It was _delicious_. 

The wind suddenly picked up again, and he saw Tohru-kun come back home from work. The orange-haired boy stuttered of course, and the grey-haired observer found himself adding another endearing quality to his list. A look of hurt crossed over the girl's face, and the rat jyuunishi knew the cat had said something wrong again. Without meaning it. A smirk crossed his face, and he felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Game time, and today, I _will_ claim my prize. 

--- replies to reviews.... 

GhostHelwig: sorry it's so short! ; it's my first time writing a kyo x yuki, and i wasn't sure what to expect for these two. i hope you like it! and thank you for reviewing! P.S. the second chapter didn't show up...? i'll fix it as soon as possible, but i have a feeling it'll show up tommorow. it takes a little while to see. 

GinHasa: i'll do those couples right after i finish chapter 4 i'm working on! i'll try my best! thanks for reviewing! 

Darkness Sweetheart2000: i'm glad you liked it! i highly reccomend any shounen ai/shoujo ai couples, but i also have my own straight couples i'm fond of. thanks for the review! 

the next chapter will feature a couple i'm experimenting on: 

Uotani (Arisa)--> Hanajima(Saki) x Tohru  
  
R & R, onegai (please)! oh, and the couples will be done in the order recieved. please be patient! 


	4. Honeysuckle, Hana x Tohru

Bouquet   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?   
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.   
-----------------------------   
Flower - Meaning - Pairing -   
-----------------------------   
Honeysuckle - Devoted affection - Uo --> Hana x Tohru 

-- 

You honestly thought that no one noticed how much time you spent fawning over Tohru. So you must must have been shocked when I told you I knew how you felt for her, right? I was too. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when I was more observant than you, Hana-chan. 

But I keep a close eye on my friends. And when you spend a lot of time with someone, you begin to see them unravel underneath your eyes. I don't need to be a psychic to know that your one weakness will always and forever be Tohru. It's funny how you notice the little things. 

It was like that time the Prince Yuki Fan Club came over your house. When Tohru said she couldn't go because she was busy. You had a 'lost' expression in your eyes. But no one would notice, unless they had spent a long time with you. But of course, your dead-panned expression was always a good mask. 

However, when Tohru _did_ show up at your house with me, you 'lit up'. Just barely noticeable, but just enough to know the difference. 

I sometimes wonder how Tohru would react if she found this out. She's a good girl, in every possible definition of that phrase. She'll probably cry. But for you. Tohru would never forgive herself if she ever knew this. So you play the good friend, in oppose to the good girl, and keep it under wraps. So you don't have to see her cry. 

And then we'll all smile, thinking that no one knows this secret. 

But _I_ do. 

Maybe it's your dark eyes, or that crazed expression you have when you want to scare away other girls... 

... but no one seems to see how red your eyes are when we meet in the morning. 

--- 

smiles i've always wanted to see a hana x tohru done, but i've failed to find any... so here's one, told in uo-san's POV! it could even be taken as a uo x hana x tohru, even if it's all one-sided. and yes, i know uo-san has a crush on kureno... and i like uo-san, really! she's cool. **replies to reviews...**

light: thanks! i'm a huge ayame fan as well! 

kaesaku: thank you! ; i rarely make fics with one continued storyline, i get bored of it really quick. but i like how it's going so far with the current format! and thanks for the compliments! i've seen a few other shigure x akito fics, but they didn't have the 'feel' i had in mind, so i made my own! i'm glad people like it! i'll have a haru x yuki coming up right after the one after the next one! thanks for the review! 

Darkness Sweetheart2000: yep, shoujo ai means girl x girl! not to be confused with yuri, which is hardcore girl x girl, usually with sex scenes. ;; yaoi would be the opposite of yuri, by the by. i'd love to read some of your stories! and thanks for reviewing! 

GhostHelwig: i'm so glad you liked it! i was afraid it didn't seem right, i usually end up making the story too fast-paced ; i always saw yuki as being the calculating type, always watching, ya'know? so i figured, hey! it's probably a huge game to him. and shigure x akito, i know! it's really a pretty couple. i saw shigure drawing something in an episode, so i thought he might be a visual artist as well! thanks for the review! 

oh, and by the by... you all don't know how happy i am when i recieve reviews! good or bad, flames or not, i know someone took the time to read them, and that really makes my day! thank you all so much! so, R & R, onegai (please)! 

the next couple featured: 

Haru x Yuki x Kyo 


	5. Peach Blossoms, Haru x Yuki x Kyo

Bouquet   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?   
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.   
-----------------------------   
Flower - Meaning - Pairing   
-----------------------------   
Peach Blossoms - 'I am your captive' - Haru x Yuki x Kyo 

-- 

I hate that look in your eyes, you know that? 

It's as if he means something to you-- when he really does, but you deny it with all of your soul. Why? I would be able to let go of you if you would only admit it to yourself. I want you happy, but not when you refuse to admit it. I tried taking you away from him once, but you went right back to him. 

Why do you do that, Yuki? 

Why won't you admit it? Say you love him-- so that I can be free from this too. It hurts to see that look in your eyes, but not being able to tell you that I want that look directed at _me_, not _him_. I can't tell you, because you would deny it. Don't-- because I know how it feels to love and not be loved in return. 

I love you, remember? 

And your about as intangible as the wind... I can't keep you where you are, but I can set you free and see you fly. But even when I did let you go-- you came back. But you don't love _me_. You love him. I want to see you run into his arms and be _free_. 

Why can't I even grant you that wish, Yuki? 

I thought... if I couldn't be the one to make you happy, then atleast, I could be the one to lead you to happiness. I guess I failed that too. 

It hurts. Because of... _this_, I can't even look at you anymore. And I _want_ too. But I don't want to see that look in your face, directed at _him_, not me. 

The line between love and hate blurs. And right now, I don't know if I hate you so much that I love you, or that I love you so much that I _hate_ you. 

It really doesn't matter that much anymore, now does it? Because your not my captive, and I can't set you free. 

You've locked yourself in, and refuse to let go... 

--- 

a different 'taste' then what i was going for, but meh. this turned out angsty-er than I had planned, but it seems to suit haru, for some reason... ;; i tried to portray him as someone who is willing at all costs, to make yuki very happy. but yuki doesn't seem to get the hint, and ends up 'closing' himself in. hope you guys liked this! 

**replies to reviews...**

GhostHelwig: i'm so glad everyone got to see a hana x tohru, and enjoyed it! that espisode you talked about had always left an impression on me, and i realized how sad hana must be... but also happy because tohru is happy. and uo-san being the third person, seeing all of this. 

GinHasa: a hiro x momiji? no problem! i actually have something with momiji coming up, but that's a secret for now! -winks- i'm happy you took the time to review, so no worries! 

Garnet-Crystals: thanks so much! -blush- i'm suprised so many people want momiji-kun next! but i'm especially fond of him too! i actually do have a momiji & tohru chapter next, and it can be taken any way! -winks- 

DarknessSweetheart2000: thanks! and i did like your story, by the by. it was really something i thought was touching-- yuki's side i'd thought i'd never see. 

Silent Sage: thank you for the review! seme yuki, eh? -giggles- that would cause some problems with kyo, but yes, i did do that on purpose. xD do you mean another chapter with yuki/kyo, or a story by it-self..? 

R & R, onegai (please)? and the next chapter will feature... 

Momiji --> Tohru 


	6. Lily of the Valley, Momiji and Tohru

Bouquet   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?   
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.   
-----------------------------   
Flower - Meaning - Pairing -   
-----------------------------   
Lily of the Valley - 'Return of happiness' - Momiji x Tohru 

-- 

Papa once told me to grasp happiness with both hands, and never let go. He said this to me after what had happened to Mama, when he still cried for her. Papa doesn't cry anymore, because he knows I'm alright. 

_Thinks_, I'm alright. 

But maybe I'm being immature again. I don't want to be that way, but it's easier to think like that sometimes. I want to grasp onto happiness, like when I was still young, and held on to my favourite stuffed animal. I want something that I can look back on, and draw strength from. 

That was before I met you, Tohru. 

You always have that smile, did you know that? Like everything will always be alright, and everything would work out in the end. At first, I was a little taken back by it, much like Akito. I couldn't believe there was someone who could smile like that, not when you lived in sad memories all your life. I really tried to live with them, I did. 

But I couldn't do that by myself. Everything was a secret from then on. Papa said it was best for Mama. And I understand that, really! 

But I didn't want her to run away either. She left me in the dark again... to find my way out by myself. I don't hate her, but I miss her. 

And when I think about that time... when Papa asked me to help Mama forget, I wanted to say no. Scream, cry, and beg them not to let her forget about me. I never wanted to see her look at me like I was a stranger... Because to me, she never will be. 

But I lied and let her go, so that she would be happy. It was a white lie, made with tears and regret. 

Being selfless hurts so much. But it's alright if someone else is willing to do the same for you. I didn't have that someone, and it hurt. 

Until I met you. You walked with me through the darkness again, holding my hand and giving me the strength to look back and smile. You gave me hope, that there will _always_ be someone willing to help. And that sacrifices are made by everyone. 

People walk through life, creating memories they can look back on. Some memories do nothing but hurt them. 

And others, like my memory of you, will make me strong again, so I can face the world. 

And to think... it was only because you smiled the way you always do. 

--- 

ecchhh... i had writer's block for a short time there, and i couldn't come up with anything. so, i decided to re-watch fruits basket for inspiration. what i really, really, _really_, love about furuba is that it's dependant on character development, and there isn't really anything dramatic/drastic going on, like saving the world or something. it only gives you more reason to love it, because it's such a simple, beautiful story. and when i watched the episode with momiji and tohru, i thought... damn. so, this could be taken as a momiji --> tohru, or momiji x tohru. -shrugs- 

**replies to reviews...**

GhostHelwig: i'm not too much of a haru fan either, but i thougt that... well, what would i do if someone i loved didn't care for me back? i'd want them to be happy, with or without me. so actually, through this fic, i began to understand haru better. -smiles- ahh, you saw right through my kyo-introspecive chapter, ne? of course! i wouldn't forget him! 

momo-chan: well, i'll try my best to accomdate it, but i have a few more threesomes planned -sweatdrops- they could be taken any way, so you could think of it as their POVs wound together instead of a romantic sense. but thanks for the review! 

GinHasa: thank you! i'm taking any request for any coupling, so yes! but of course, if i won't force myself to do ones that my mind won't... -sweatdrops- we'll see, ne? but i'd love to hear your ideas! 

polkadots: -grins nervously- ehehe the flowers were meant to be my source of inspiration, so i'd get an 'idea' from their meanings to incorporate into the chapters. but thanks for the review! -smiles- 

R & R, onegai(please)! and the next chapter will feature... 

Kyo ---> Yuki ---> Tohru 


	7. Bell Flowers, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru

Bouquet   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?   
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.   
-----------------------------   
Flower - Meaning - Pairing -   
-----------------------------   
Bell Flowers - 'Gratitude' - Kyo --> Yuki --> Tohru 

-- 

I shouldn't be content by just being with these people, I know. But I am, and that's whats making me think things I really shouldn't be, and doing things I definately shouldn't be. Like notice how that damned Yuki stares at me funny all the time. And how Tohru seems to get this sad look in her eyes whenever that freaky wave-chick is mentioned. 

Yuki-- I don't even know what to think of him anymore. He makes me doubt my actions. I _never_ doubt myself. But sometimes... he gets this faraway look in his eyes when he _thinks_ I'm not watching. It's the same look I see when Haru looks at Yuki, except he doesn't hide it. I... I respect him for that. 

It's like that one time when I had to stay after school for a detention. It was for a stupid reason, but that that's not the point, the point is, Yuki _mysteriously_ got one as well. I mean, he started the whole thing, and he should've! He got _me_ in trouble because of a dumb fight we had, but knowing him, the _Prince_, he could've gotten out of that. He could've. 

He _should've_. 

So why did he insist on getting one? Knowing I would be there as well... Honestly, it's almost like he enjoys my company. Keh... 

But it is kinda funny, because once, I caught him smiling at me, when he walked past my room, and I caught his reflection in my mirror. 

It was sorta... nice. Not that I'm saying him smiling at me was nice, but him smiling in general was. I have no idea what I'm saying... and it's only because that damned rat smiled at me. Or at the mirror. Or something. I hate this... 

But it doesn't compare to Haru, that damned idiot. I sometimes wonder if he fights me so that Yuki would remember he existed. I... I sometimes wonder if _I_ fight Yuki so that he remembers I existed. 

I wonder sometimes... and I know it can't be good for the well-being of my sanity, but... 

Why does he anger me so? Besides that cocky attitude, and constant bitchyness... 

He isn't that bad. Because if he was, then I would be a sinner for thinking all this about him. 

Which brings me to Tohru. She really is brainless. A blind person could see that you're worrying over that chick... Hanajima? And a vegtable could tell that you're upset. I asked you about it once, and you said it wasn't anything big, but there was something not right. 

Oddly enough, last time I saw her, I did feel like I was being left out on something, especially when Uotani gave me a pleading look. Yuki told me to shove it-- and I took his advice for once, and caused him to fall on top of Tohru. I couldn't help that smile that graced my face when we started our usual bickering. 

But still... why is it that I'm content just being with them? Knowing.. knowing that they'll never change, maybe? 

I... I would be disturbed one day, if I don't see Tohru doing her usual chores around the house, humming that annoyingly nice song and smiling the way she does. 

I would be... hurt, if Yuki decides that I'm not worthy of fighting him anymore. 

I would never let myself go if I don't have that house to return to, with these people that make my life a living hell and yet brings me closer to heaven then I've ever been. 

I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. 

--- 

i tried very, very hard to make it sound like kyo has a crush on yuki, borderlining platonic love. somehow, i found writing in kyo's POV harder than yuki's, and i was pleasently surpised. i think kyo has mixed feelings for these two however, because they're the most important people in his life, i mean. besides his sensei, whose kick-ass, if i do say so myself. -smiles- and i even dropped in some tohru x hana hints again. -hearts- **ALSO!** i won't be updating daily like i normally do, i'm going away to new york! -grins- so expect the next chapter on thursday, ne? bye bye! 

**replies to reviews..**

GhostHelwig: thanks again! i did cry when i saw momiji's episode. alright, i outright sobbed like an idiot xD i have a soft spot for tohru, actually, because she's too _nice_ to hate. sure, i yell at the TV sometimes when she does something stupid, but it's for her own good. ;; 

KageOhkami: thank you for the review! a haru x yuki, eh? i'll try to do one, but probably later on, because lately all i've been doing is haru, yuki, kyo, etc. i want to get some others in! but i promise i'll do an extra sugary one! 

GinHasa: thanks very much! i've actually wanted to do a uo x kyo, but later on. -waggles eyebrows- lol, good luck on your fic! and momiji _-is-_ an awesome character! and cyute to boot. -winks- 

Darkness Sweetheart2000: no problem! i've always preferred short stories myself, because i lose patience with long, chaptered fics. however, there are always exceptions... thanks for the review! 

R & R, onegai (please)! the next chapter will feature... 

Kisa x Hiro x Megumi 


	8. Water Lily, Kisa x Hiro x Megumi

Bouquet  
by: darkestbeforedawn  
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?  
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.  
-----------------------------  
Flower - Meaning - Pairing -  
-----------------------------  
Water Lily - 'Pure of heart' - Kisa x Hiro x Megumi

--

There's this one route where we come home from school everyday. There aren't alot of families with kids there, I can tell because it's always quiet everytime Kisa and I walk by. Usually, you would expect children to be playing games in the middle of the road, and it would be really lively and all there. Parents scolding their kids and all sorts of stuff.

Kisa doesn't notice these things-- she's always wondering about her 'sissy'. I used to get really angry when she did that. But she always talks about her with a smile on her face, so I don't have the heart to stop her.

It doesn't stop me from insulting her 'sissy' though. She hates it when I do that, but she also knows that I never mean a word I say about that brainless girl. Well, most of it.

Well, this one time we were going to take the subway to go find her 'sissy', and we passed by that neighborhood again.

And I saw him.

He had black hair, normal, since most people here are Japanese, but there was something about that particular shade that made me look again. Maybe it was the way it almost danced across his dark eyes, or the way he held himself-- he didn't look the age he was. And he reminded me of someone.

"He's pretty."

I remember those words very well, they were said by the tigress who is currently sitting beside me, doing homework. I remembered my reaction upon hearing it, and I swore colorfully.

Haru raised his eyebrows at me, but I only glared in return.

The second time I saw him, I was walking home by myself. Kisa had been on a field trip that day, and I missed her company. I blush thinking about it sometimes, because she does that to me. It was one of the reasons I kept her away from Akito, ever since that one time...

But he was there again, sitting on the steps to his complex. He looked bored, and the way his eyes stared at the street made me think that maybe, he could see things that weren't there.

"I can." he said, without looking at me. Pausing, I could only try and and with hold a look of pure shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, calm as usual. He didn't even bother to look at me when he replied.

"Nothing at all."

I'll... admit it. When I got home and stared a hole into the wall, I thought he looked...

... pretty.

---

-sweatdrops- 'tis reminds me of my first ever crush on someone... -sighs- ah, how i look back on my youth... -coughs- anyways, i hope you guys like this! i tried keeping this sweet and simple, did i manage to pull it off?

**replies to reviews.. **

Kumagorou: ah! gomen nasai (i deeply apologize)! i skipped you when i read the reviews! -bows a thousand times- squee, i think i've bred an army of hana x tohru lovers through these fics... now to take over the world... bwahaha -sweatdrops- thanks for the review!

Silent Sage: alright! i'd love to write another yuki x kyo actually, righ after i get finished with um... well, that's a secret! -waggles fingers- but i promise, right after i'm done, i'll be sure to write an extra-sugary yuki x kyo. -nods- thanks for the review! P.S. who i mind being added to someone's fav. list? of course not! -cackles-

Belle Hiver: crap is holy now-a-days? wow i need to catch up... -coughs- j/k. i shall make myself the hana x tohru guru, and wreak havoc upon the world with my army of hana x tohru-ness! but thanks for the compliments, really, it goes a long way for an author(ess)!

Darkness Sweetheart2000: thanks! my trip was actually longer that i had expected, so this was a little later than usual... -sighs- but i had loads of fun! i went to chinatown, and you wouldn't believe how cyute some of the stuff were! -giggles- if only i was rich... well, anyways, i'll leave my happy rant on new york for another day. thanks!

Akiko Koishii: a hatori x yuki? sure, why not? nn i love experimenting with new couples, so expect one in the err... not so distant, not so near future! -sweatdrops- have patience, and i promise it will be done! -dramatic music- thanks for the review!

GhostHelwig: it's actually really difficult (for me atleast), to pin down kyo's character. as much developments as he gets in the anime, i still don't know what i>exactly /i> is going on in his mind but thanks! i'm practically on a sugar-high from all the wonderful compliments recieved!

GinHasa: -opresses urge to say anymore about hana x tohru armies- thanks! i thought kyo would be the babbling-sort in his mind, so ta-da! 'tis the spawn of random findings! -smiles-

Garnet-Crytsals: thanks! you must have read my mind, because i do have something with shigure coming up... not in his POV, though! but i promise to have him soon.

Apocalypse Cow: dude! i LOVE your pen name! -hearts- thanks for the review, and now i'll be up all night acting hyper because of all these great reviews! ah, you and Garnet-Crystals must be students of Hana-san... to know I have something with Ritsu i>and /i> Shigure coming up. -once again suppresses urge to say anything about hana x tohru army and a uo x hana, eh..? -grins-

R & R, onegai (please), you have no idea what it means for me! nn and the next chapter will feature...

Ritsu x Shigure x Akito 


	9. Lotus Flower, Ritsu x Shigure x Akito

Bouquet  
by: darkestbeforedawn  
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?  
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.  
-----------------------------  
Flower - Meaning - Pairing -  
-----------------------------  
Lotus - 'Estranged love' - Ritsu x Shigure x Akito

--

Ritsu was a really attractive person, wouldn't you think?

Dark brown eyes, glowing orange hair, and the fairest of complexions.

No one would ever suspect she, was a _he _. The silly boy had been dressing like that for, how long now? And strange enough, no one would question it, or even feel the slightest out of place when that 'she' was addressed as a 'he'. Somehow, we've woven into some sort of a strange family, no matter how much we deny it.

Of course, the feeling was always strained-- everytime there was a celebration of some sort, the air would still and the others around me would wonder what I would do.

They fear me.

In a odd way, I take comfort in that. I suppose it's because that's the only 'constant', besides my fatal illness in this godforsaken house. There isn't a second of hesitation if I were to call out in pain-- everyone would reach out and help me.

But it's only because that's the _only _ thing they could ever do. They can't take away this... this... _curse _, so they pretend to care.

Except... like I was saying. Ritsu was an attractive person. By some means, he would always pay me a visit with Shigure, after he has finished his writing and the other his duties at the hot-springs. The silly thing apologizes more often than he actually talks, and of course, Shigure teases him for it.

Somehow, I am jealous.

They would arrive together at the same time, and pay me a visit. Shigure has now gotten into the habbit of painting me whenever he does come, and Ritsu brings food from his mother's hot-springs.

Whenever we're together now, it's calm and peaceful.

For that one second, I could almost pretend there wasn't a curse, and it was just us-- Shigure, Ritsu, and I, together. But it's not natural to feel this way about two people, is it?

But then again... how normal are we a family? What kind of house lives in fear of one another, relatives whose been broken inside and out, that have memories they wish to forget but i>I /i>, I order not to forget.

What kind of a teenager am I? I have it all, but I've lost it all as well.

This one time, Shigure upsetted me to the point where I almost did something I would regret. It was such an insignificant little thing, yet I was so unsettled then, that it was all that mattered. my anger clouded my... affection for him.

I was on the brink of mentally collapsing. No one dared to come and calm me down. Afterall, if Shigure was even driven out, who would be able to talk to mean?

They were so afraid.

But did they know... did they know how _afraid _, how afraid _I _ was of myself?

I wasn't used to crying until that day. But like the saying... "If a tree falls, and no one was there to witness it, how did you know it fell?" No one was there to ever know I cried. They only needed to know of my tyranny, and live in fear of me everyday.

They were afraid of a teenage boy who wass lost in the darkness... crawling towards a light that wasn't there.

Ritsu visited me the other day. He came all by himself, and I didn't ask. I didn't want to hear the truth, as I liked to lie to myself alot.

But he didn't act all that different. He did what he usually did-- set out tea for three people, brought enough food for three people, and was still the same stuttering, silly boy he was.

"He's not angry, Akito-san."

And that's all I needed to hear.

---

when i write about akito, i sometimes forget he's only 19. i mean sure, he's the head of a family, but he's still only a teenager, barely an adult! to be in his position like that must either send him into madness, or make him the person we see in the series. so... i thought, 'what would calm him down?' actually, it was more like, 'what would calm i>me /i> down?' so far, all these POVs i've wrote it, i was actually writing what my reaction would be like. because, i suppose, i sometimes find myself in their position-- hana's one-sided romance, kyo's confusion, and momiji's regret.

b>replies to reviews... /b>

GhostHelwig: i wish they had really shown megumi more in the anime, actually. i adore him to pieces, so i was really nervous on how this came out... -smiles-

Darkness Sweetheart2000: thanks! i hope you liked this then -winks-

Akiko Koishii: thanks! i want everyone is furuba to have atleast one turn before having other characters get their second.

Apocalypse Cow: thank you! i think you've just summed up megumi with one phrase; 'cute, in a vaguely psychotic way' lol! a hatori x tohru? sure, but you're going to have to be patient... however, i've recieved loads of requests for it from my other friends to, so expect one!

Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan: of course! tohru-kun is one of the few female protagonists that don't piss me off, so i reserved a special one for her. -winks- thanks for reviewing!

R & R, onegai (please)! the next chapter will feature....

Kagura x Kyo 


	10. Globe Amaranth, Kagura x Kyo

Bouquet  
by: darkestbeforedawn  
summary: flowers and dreams... just what does dreams lead to?  
warnings: shounen ai, shoujo ai, and everything else in between. spoiler for entire anime series.  
-----------------------------  
Flower - Meaning - Pairing -  
-----------------------------  
Globe Amaranth - 'Unfading love' - Kagura x Kyo

--

Everything was in some sort of a black and white scale, sometimes fading into grey. Everyone seemed to fall into one of those categories as well, their faces never quite displaying what their heart says. It's one of those things that I'm used to, after all, I've seen my fair share of whatever in my knowledge of life, however short it may be.

So it startled me when you came into my black and white world, filling it with every shade of the rainbow possible. You even showed me the in-betweens of every color, the 'exceptions' to every rule.

The thing was, you didn't say a word to me even when you did so.

All you did was step in, just like that.

Something so insignificant to you... meant all that to me. And yet you didn't even realized I existed.

But that was even alright.

It was when I began falling in love with you, that it wasn't.

In all honesty, I don't know how this started. It was already too late when I felt it, I couldn't even stop myself.

I had fallen so deeply in love with you, I didn't even realize it. Everything about you made me want to be with you. I wanted to know everything about you, all that you were, the good and the bad. It didn't matter to me at all that you didn't love me...

... even if it hurt. I wanted you to know it.

What I fear most is dying, and for the people I love to never know just how much I _loved _ them.

That is why, I want you to know that I'm the one for you. I want you to know that I love you. I know it might bring you suffering, but I couldn't bare the thought of you forgetting about me. Or you not knowing that these feelings, these emotions, _I _ feel, are for you. Only you.

So I wouldn't have to regret... regret not telling you how much I do care about you, Kyo.

A few months after the incident with Tohru-kun at the main house, the world began to fade back into black and white, and I was terrified. Were you fading away as well?

And then I saw you.

...With Yuki-kun.

The world began to fill with colors all over again... everytime that shy smile graced your face, another shade of color painted across my palette of life.

You two look so good in love.

Somehow, when the realization hit me, I wasn't upset at all. I wasn't suprised at all, and I couldn't help the smile that dawned.

Maybe I had fallen in love with the idea of being in love with you. But whatever it was, I am still in love with you. I would be happiest if I could see you like this. You look so good with Yuki.

I had fallen in love with you, as the happiest person in the whole world.

--- replies to reviews, my explaination for the late chapter, and any other ramble will be placed in, later on. but thanks so much for your patience, guys. -smiles- it means alot to me!  



	11. Author's Notes

** darkestbeforedawn's words of complete and utter non-sensical things  **

anou, i know i'm not supposed to put in author's notes as a chapter... so, uhh.. pretend you didn't see this -nervous giggle- i owe you guys an explaination on why i haven't been updating daily like i normally do, so i thought i should've wrote this out. -nods- sounds about right, ne?

well, anyways. i've been having a new computer installed into my room, and they've been trying to do that for... about a week already. -pouts- i already have the new modem installed to my old computer, so i could atleast update with the kagura x kyo, and i'm currently using my neighbor's computer to type this. -bows gratefully to said neighbor-

i'm still in the process of transferring the data from the old computer to the new one, but i have a treat for you all. -smiles- because i didn't expect so many requests for certain couples, i will be creating a new story with the same story line as bouquet, but set in the future, around five years after the last chapter of this story ( i'm gonna have 12 chapters, not counting this author's note. the next two will have kureno and rin in it, because i want everyone to have a turn in this story.) this story will have the couples you guys requested, and some hintings of others, but basically, it's gonna be about the same. i'll have this new story out... hopefully by next week. if my cousin would hurry up with the installing. -glares- so, if i don't have your requested pairing in 'bouquet', expect it in my new story! i'm so sorry for all the trouble, but i appreciate you guys taking the time to review! -bows- arigatou gozaimasou minna-san! ( thank you very much everyone!)

**explaination for the kyo x kagura chapter, as requested by _Darkness Sweetheart2000 _ **

pretty much, i wanted kagura to be what she was. she's incredibley sincere in her love for kyo, and she doesn't ever give up on him, and trusts him with everything she has. kagura-san does have some qualities that make her hard to approach, like her temper for one, but it's because she cares for these people that she acts the way she does. i really, honestly, truthfully, LOVE kagura. it's hard to find people willing to give it their all in love. the colors are something i added to give it a nice comaprison, that's all. -smiles- hope that helped!

and Akiko Koishii, of course you can use it for a different fandom! -smiles- that was kind of you to ask though!

once again, thanks for all the support so far. i hope i don't disappoint with the new story-- 'till the next update!

darkestbeforedawn 


End file.
